World Spins Madly On
by Alatre
Summary: AU: Update 3 teaser: No, clever musician, you are perfectly full of wiles. You are the attractive and highly charming musician who woos the pretty girlfriends and in the end breaks their hearts :    KxK AxM etc
1. The World Starts Spinning

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, it's characters or their emotional problems. Nor do I own Because I Said So (which the plot is based very very very loosely on) Nor do I own the song World Spins Madly On. The song doesn't fit the tone but I like the title so there

Alatre

* * *

World Spins Madly On:

Kaoru Kamiya was a pretty girl, well, woman. Long dark hair pulled up to the top of her head brought out her exquisite cheekbones and cobalt blue eyes. Her cheeks were unnaturally flushed while she juggled putting on a pair of silver heart shaped earrings and putting on the cute- yet-sophisticated-flirty-but-not-blatantly-asking-for-it-come-ravish-me-strappy heels. The heels matched her scarlet bridesmaid dress; the dress was strapless and came down to her knees with a sprinkling of silver rhinestones across her chest. She thanked the gods of matrimony Megumi had a sense of fashion lest she was draped with taffeta, tool, gaudy colors and other unmentionable horrors of the dress sort. She gave herself a once over in the floor length mirror, went over a mental list of today's happenings, wondered how her "blind wedding date" with Enishi Yukishiro would go, and with a groan called for her cousin the currently M.I.A Makimachi Misao. Kaoru went up the stairs with a sigh knowing where she'd find the twenty-two year old moping. She didn't bother to knock; instead pushing the door open to reveal her cousin sprawled out on the chaise lounge. Misao's legs were stretched out and she had an arm thrown dramatically over the top half of her face.

"Misao? In case you've forgotten we're due at a wedding in…less than ten minutes." Kaoru said raising the arm covering her dear cousin's eyes.

"Mou, Kaoru I _hate _men! They are SO infuriating with their hot bodies, and smiles, and chocolate giving and GOD they're BASTARDS! You know what just put the icing on the cake? Soujiro couldn't make out with _that_ girl anywhere else, nooooooo it had to be right in front of the chocolate fountain. That's like defilement of a sacred space! And the worst part is that I really don't care, it was inconvenient but…jeez!" Misao pouted launching herself off the chaise and throwing her cell phone into the scarlet clutch, "That's it I'm going to be a lesbian and do lesbian things that DON'T include men! Ohhhhh but I'd miss men so much. Dammit! I want some chocolate." During Misao's rant Kaoru effectively moved her from the room down the stairs and into the car.

To be perfectly honest Kaoru had to admit they had the worst luck in men of the four girls. From oldest to youngest they we're Tokio, Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao. Tokio was Misao's older sister and had told the girls the week before her wedding it was 'only fair' she be married first, considering she was the oldest. She'd married her sweetheart, who was anything but, two years ago. They had known from the moment Tokio and Saitou met at thirteen they would wind up together. The two had been spitting fire at each other since the day she accidentally dropped a cupcake on Saitou's head. At first she apologized but when he yelled at her for being a klutz she yelled right back, and the rest is history. That is until the day of their wedding when Tokio decided it was completely in her rights to smash a piece of cake in his face which wound up with Tokio and Saitou floating in the swimming pool, both soaked and perfectly happy to kiss like they were the only two people on the planet.

Next was Megumi, Kaoru's older sister and personal matchmaker. She was a doctor which led to her meeting most of the loves in her life at the hospital. The first a sleazy doctor named Kanryuu who she interned under. She was naïve when she fell for his sweet compliments and went on a few dates with the man, but immediately dumped him when it became obvious his attentions were being spent elsewhere. Specifically on all the _other_ female interns, she was naturally pissed and made a big deal of breaking up with him. Kanryuu, angered that his advances brought him nothing but a few dates decided to corner Megumi into giving him 'his due' as he put it. Unfortunately for him he did so outside the room of Sanosuke Sagara who was in for his 'semi-annual' fix-up. Sano had been trying to get to sleep when he heard what was going on outside his door. He got out of bed, punched Kanryuu and promptly passed out into Megumi's chest. The girls teased her for months after that it was a match made in heaven. They all had to admit that while the man constantly grated on Megumi's nerves and wasn't 'suave' or 'well-mannered' he was a loving and passionate man. Today was the day of the wedding and Megumi swore up and down if he messed up her dream wedding she'd take Kaoru's bokken knock him out and enjoy the honeymoon herself, trading in his ticket for the latest coach purse. The girl's crashed his bachelor party and managed to make all the attendants cough up cash for the purse just to be sure Sano stayed on Megumi's good side the _entire_ honeymoon trip.

Misao had, until the day before, been dating a man named Soujiro Seta. The twenty-three year old looked like he was seventeen and irritated the hell out of Kaoru. He was always all smiles and empty stares. Once while wasted off her ass Misao admitted to the girls that Soujiro lacked _everything_ she wanted in a man but she was staying with him because there was no one better. Evidently Soujiro only had passion when he was making out with one of the caterers at Megumi's rehearsal dinner. He was promptly asked to leave by the dinner party while Misao went off to the bar to get smashed. Soujiro wound up having to call his older brother-in-law to pick him up because he had been driven in by Misao. Upon hearing the circumstances of his brother's dismissal Shishio gave him a sound beating in the parking lot, going on and on about weakness and Misao being more than suitable as a woman to join the family. The girls couldn't understand why she had gone out with Soujiro in the first place. She preferred tall men with broad shoulders and smoldering blue eyes. Men who didn't talk too much and had a 'silky curtain' of black hair, more specifically Aoshi Shinomori; he had been their neighbor growing up and knew Misao from the age of two. Older than Kaoru and Misao he'd been in Megumi's classes but had joined martial arts at the same time as Misao. They'd formed an immediate bond that lasted through middle school but Aoshi had been sent to private school early in his high school career and their bond had been broken. All the girls realized that from her flings, Soujiro, Okita, even Kamatari, while he was bi instead of out, Misao was staying away from any reminder of her first love. Soujiro had been dumped from the wedding party and Kamatari had been asked to take his place. A change that Misao couldn't have been happier about, she was in no mood for men but Kamatari had always been able to keep a smile on her face.

Kaoru herself had dated a bit in high-school and during her college life but none of her various romances bared mentioning. That's why Megumi had taken it upon herself to set Kaoru up with Enishi Yukishiro, Sano's cousin who had gone to the same private school as Aoshi. Apparently he was an architect who was dedicated, suave, rich, and 'too busy' to go out and find the perfect girl. Misao made the comment that since he was so amazing why didn't Megumi marry him to which Megumi replied that the 'stupid rooster' couldn't live without her. A loving smile on her lips until said 'stupid rooster' stumbled into the room a planted an alcohol laced wet one right on her lips. Kaoru didn't know much about the man; just that he was tall had white hair and jade eyes usually covered by shades, he'd graduated top of his class and wanted to date a nice girl that was 'acceptable' and not another 'almost'.

"KAORU! You're late and you missed all the excitement! Megumi was freaking out, two of the groomsmen had hangovers, Sano couldn't get his tie right, and Yahiko couldn't find the rings it was a mess!" Kamatari, looking stunning in a tailor cut black tux with his hair slicked back to reveal the high cheekbones and long eyelashes all the girls envied somehow managed to get all these words out while preening himself, kissing Kaoru on the cheek, straightening her dress for maximum cleavage and checking out the cute cocktail waiter.

"It was all taken care of then?" Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow, she recalled the mess Tokio's wedding had been before Saitou came out and threatened each person involved. The Wolf may have been unarmed but the wild look in his eyes swore pain if the wedding wasn't immaculate. Kaoru then saw a beautiful and entirely pregnant Tokio sweeping down from the stairs with Saitou at her back and knew it was in her best interests not to laugh.

"Anata, if you can't trust me to deal with the daily troubles of my family _how_ do you expect me to raise your child?" Her cousin looked radiant and Kaoru saw the hint of amusement hiding in her exasperated look.

"Tokio, I trust you implicitly it's that ahou's friends I don't trust and the brat flinging things around wasn't helping anyone." Saitou always had an excuse to make those around him believe he wasn't over protective of his wife.

"Oh? So, it wasn't the safety of our child but the fact that everyone was annoying my poor wolf?" She poked him the chest with one dainty finger while he gave her a decisively wolfish grin. "Well, then you can extract yourself to let me speak with my _sane_ cousin and her _sane_ friend. Why don't you go and get me some punch, _anata_." He left with a nod to Kaoru and Kamatari muttering about crazy women and stupid roosters.

"Everything's under control then?" Kaoru asked she knew how persuasive her cousin could be especially with Saitou glaring over her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm. It was all relatively easy, especially helping Yahiko find the wedding rings well, after Saitou convinced him to calm down. Oddest thing he put them in his-"

"-kendo bag." Kaoru finished with a chuckle. Her brother hid everything important in there, even the box of chocolates he'd bought for Tsubame, when he finally found them again the box was crushed but Tsubame cherished them all the same.

"Yes, oh dear…I'd better go save that caterer from my husband. I think he may try to skewer the poor boy with that toothpick. I'll see you…HAJIME SAITOU PUT THAT BOY DOWN!"

She shuffled away looking very regal in a huffy pregnant sort of way, Kaoru and Kamatari waited until she was out of hearing distance to laugh at her. Kaoru collapsed against Kamatari in mirth, effectively ruffling her hair. While they tried to settle Kaoru's mother Keiko came upon them in disarray.

"Kaoru sweetheart, where have you been? You look rather tousled; Kamatari's been ravishing you I hope?" Keiko winked at Kamatari when he cringed. Kaoru gave her mother 'the look' and answered.

"Misao took a while to get ready, and no Kamatari and I were just sharing a nice laugh. Tokio's gone off to save some poor caterer from Saitou." At the mention of Saitou her mother seemed to sparkle and giggled like a school girl.

"Ah, now there's a real man all those muscles and those eyes that seem to burn straight through you, delicious!" She seemed to be caught up in her own little world while Kamatari and Kaoru almost made their escape.

Keiko Matsumoto, formerly Kamiya, was the youngest of three children. She'd divorced Kaoru's father when the girl's were four and two and had been living free since. That is to say she never remarried. She instead busied herself with matchmaking, she had tried several times to get Kamatari together with women, the latest were twins, Tae and Sae she figured if he liked their looks the personalities were different enough for one of them to keep him interested. Needless to say the results had been disastrous. She believed Kamatari to be too good of a catch to be gay. She decreed that just because Misao couldn't keep a _man like that_, not hearing any of the protest that 'no I really am NOT attracted to women', didn't mean he couldn't find a proper woman. She believed that he was women's gift from god and a woman would have him. He just needed a little help along the way. Kaoru knew as long as she kept Kamatari on _her_ side she was safe from her mother. Apparently, her mother realized the same thing.

"Oh Kamatari dear I _know_ you're still afraid I'll try to set you up with one of the many beautiful girls here. You just won't forget about my previous indiscretions, Tae and Sae were unfortunate BUT! There's a certain caterer whose been giving you the eye all morning, he's got a butt you could crack a walnut with and he's single. Why don't you go talk with him so my lovely _single _daughter can listen to her mother hmm?" Kamatari gave Kaoru a guilty look and then ran off to the direction Keiko was pointing. Kaoru's only thought was '_that bastard!'_ before her mother backed her into a corner for 'the talk'.

"Darling, don't look so scared I'm only out for your best interests. You're not getting any younger you know. I've heard enough excuses now it's time for you to get busy! That _was_ an innuendo you know. I hear Megumi's got some young man lined up for you? Better bag him before it's too late! Now what's your plan of attack? Sweet, sexy, or mysterious or a mix of all three? We've got to keep him interested you know. Hmm, then we'll have to decide your song, the colors for your wedding…OH, and _don't _forget when you meet his parents be charming, and don't let on that you can't cook till he's all the way in hmm.. Oh and one child _has_ to be named after Aunt Karin or you'll never get any of the will money. Megumi would never allow it but she's doing well as a doctor, then again with that husband to be of hers I might try convincing her again… "

Kaoru was left stunned in the wake of her mother's warpath. Something about the phrase 'better bag him' made her cringe, especially the fact that the words came from her mother of all people. Then she was talking about a 'plan of attack'? Kaoru was screwed.

"Well, mother. I was thinking I'd say 'Hi, I'm Kaoru. Why don't we find an empty room because my mother needs me to bag you, haven't you always wanted a shot gun wedding? Let's go to a restaurant after because I never cook before I get an engagement ring. I hope you like the name Karin for our first child I always have. By the way do you want me on my knees or should I go get my whip?"

"Kaoru! You have a _whip_?"

"…goodbye Mother. I have to go make sure Misao's not dead in a pool of chocolate."

AN: So, there's the beginning of a story I hope to be proud of. Any comments? Don't be shy, I'm not. This is M rated even if I don't put in citrus, which I probably will. I hope this is easy enough to follow. Hmmm, OH! The relationships were summarized just as a teaser the couples will be more active as the story continues. I don't plan on going over ten chapters or taking more than five months to complete it. I've always enjoyed setting personal goals.

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to gain some reviews.

Alatre


	2. Gods of Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, it's characters or their emotional problems. Nor do I own Because I Said So (which the plot is based very very very loosely on) Nor do I own the song World Spins Madly On. The song doesn't fit the tone but I like the title so there

Alatre

World Spins Madly On:

"Megumi is going to kill me. Somehow, I've upset the all powerful God of Chocolate and must be sacrificed on the altar of marriage. I've come to accept this. I am calm; I am one with the chocolate stain. Actually from this angle it looks like a bunny. Bunnies are happy; they shouldn't be used by Gods of Chocolate for vengeance. Then again the Easter bunny is a bunny. So maybe bunnies are shadow assasins for the Gods of Chocolate. "

Misao wasn't lying dead in a puddle of chocolate she was staring at the chocolate stain she had somehow managed to get on her dress. Her pretty red bridesmaid dress which had come with specific instructions from the bride. '_MAKIMACHI MISAO, should you get a stain on this dress from anything, at any time before my wedding and my wedding PICTURES I will kill you. On the sacred altar of Marriage I will kill you!' _It wasn't actually Misao's fault the chocolate stain had appeared, but that didn't matter. Technically, the blame should be placed on the beautiful, broad, manly shoulders of Shinomori Aoshi. Maybe she could bring that up and have the Gods of Chocolate sacrifice him on the sacred altar of marriage as well. In fact a lot of things were Aoshi fault. Including her current state of contemplative peace, the breakneck speeds she usually functioned at seemed to have slowed down the moment she saw Aoshi. She'd even seen the strawberry that had just been dipped into the chocolate fountain come flying in slow motion off her plate and straight towards the pretty scarlet dress. Aoshi's mouth was moving, and then Misao realized hers was too. She'd never known she could do that. Weird.

"ACK! I'm dead, so dead! Makimachi Misao is dead. You've killed me Aoshi, you had over a decade in which you could have done it but now you've come back and the first thing you do is kill me. Are you working for the Easter Bunny?" _'Hmm. I've officially gone insane __ladida__!'_

"…Misao? It's only chocolate." Aoshi was staring at her. Well, her chocolate stain anyway. Maybe he thought it looked like a bunny too. Then again he'd never had much of an imagination that she knew of, too logical. He could probably tell her the circumference of the area of what might be a bunny shape, was there a formula for that?

"Actually, it's a chocolate stain shaped like a bunny. So I think it might be a sign from the God of Chocolate that it's my time to die. Because Megumi specifically told me if I get any stains on this dress she'd sacrifice me on the sacred altar of marriage. I think it's only fair that she sacrifice you too though because it was your fault. But if you really are working for the Easter Bunny you probably will be let off easy bec—mmphf"

Misao could honestly say it was the first time in her life she'd been quieted so thoroughly and by Aoshi's mouth, maybe he did have an imagination, or was this a logical solution?

_'Hypothetically, to make __Makimachi__Misao__ shut up first one must busy her lips, so place your lips over hers to effectively muffle then quiet all together the noise.'_

Wait. Aoshi's mouth was on hers. He was kissing her. She was being kissed by Aoshi Shinomori, the guy she'd had a crush on for years. Years. Why was she still thinking? _'Kiss back girl!__ It's the last time you get to kiss before your execution and it's Aoshi Shino-freaking-MORI!' _She decided to wait to ponder just why the voice in her head sounded like Kamatari.

When Aoshi pulled back Misao stared up at him. She hadn't really taken the time to look at him before but he looked good enough to eat in his tailored tux with a deep blue tie undone and three buttons of his shirt loose. _'Wait, that was done up before…did I__yup I _did'. He looked almost the same as she remembered just less boyish. His features were sharper and if it was possible hotter. He noticed the way she was taking him in and smirked tilting his head just to the point where the silky curtain of black hair brushed over one eye still revealing its icy blue color. '_oh__ yummy'_

"Come, Misao." That was the only explanation she got as he deftly pulled her away from the food station and caterers with knowing smiles. He dragged her to the elevator, down a hall, and into a hotel room where he took out a bottle of club soda and a washcloth. She blinked at him in mild confusion when he handed her a robe and nudged her towards the bathroom.

"Go into the bathroom and change into the robe unless you'd rather I rub the stain out of the dress with you in it." His eyes darkened a few shades and Misao sucked in a quick breath before running with the robe into the bathroom. She heard his breathy chuckle from inside the bathroom and came out after struggling with the zipper for a bit.

"Mou, Aoshi, how do you know how to get stains out so well?" She asked looking over his shoulder as the bunny stain all but disappeared. She didn't catch his grin as he replied,

"I used to get stains out of your clothes all the time" Then handed the dress back to her. She rushed into the bathroom to change. Blushing as she remembered a much younger Aoshi getting a chocolate stain out of her mitten. She hurried in putting on the dress, then smoothed out the wrinkles, winking at herself in the mirror before returning to Aoshi. She had a plan, it may be wicked, but she would have her man in the end.

"Are you coming back downstairs Aoshi-Sama?" She asked with a flicker of mirth shining in her eyes.

"Sama?" Aoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai, you saved my life, now you're my Aoshi-sama!" Misao giggled with exuberance. Her eyes twinkling as she waited for just the right moment to attack.

"I see. No, I've got a few errands to run. Besides which I'm not in the wedding party." He explained as he walked her to the door. She was about to leave when she turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. '_Gotcha'_

"Mmm, Aoshi I would have loved to have you rub the stain out of my dress with me in it. But then, well… I might have been late, ne?" She grinned then nipped him lightly on the ear before turning to skip out of the room. Or she would have except for the two strong arms which wrapped around her middle. Aoshi turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately before whispering in her ear,

"Maybe next time then." He released her to walk in a sort of girlish stupor to the elevators; it seemed she wasn't the only one intent on catching her prey. When she left the elevators she walked until she caught sight of Kaoru,

"Misao! Where have you been? Megumi was getting anxious and we can't have that, now can we?" Kaoru asked taking in her cousin's grin and lightly flushed cheeks.

"Hehe, Kaoru, I just ran into the most unlikely person." Misao replied she seemed to have not heard anything about the bride focusing solely on the man in her fantasies.

"Oh, really? Was it Prince Charming?" Kaoru asked, having never seen her cousin behave like she was so enamored of a man. Maybe she'd finally found a guy who appealed to what she really wanted.

"Even better, Aoshi Shinomori." She replied with a giggle. Kaoru was shocked for an instant before letting out a squeal and hugging her younger cousin.

"He's back? Did he remember you? Of course he remembered you! I need details Misao!" Misao fixed Kaoru with a level stare and replied with the most serious expression she could manage,

"But Kaoru, I _never_ kiss and tell."

"You nev… OH MY GOD, Misao!" Kamatari had chosen at that very moment to come into the conversation.

"Who's Misao kissing and not telling?" He asked wanting to be let in on the squeal fest. Kaoru was all to eager to fill him in.

"Only Aoshi Shinomori, the guy she's been in love with since she could walk! Oh, Misao I'm so happy for you and you've kissed him, was it good?" Misao could only grin in reply. Kamatari studied her face before he butted in,

"Looks like he was as good a kisser as Shin. Mmm." Kaoru looked at Kamatari in confusion,

"Shin?" She knew for a fact Kamatari had never kissed a man named Shin before today.

"Mmmhhmm, that cute caterer your mom hooked me up with. Lips of _fire_, and your mother was right Kaoru-chan he had a very very nice ass. You better meet this Enishi soon so you can join in the I Never Kiss and Tell Club. We have a secret handshake, and if Misao's face is anything to go by hallucinogens." He said with a grin.

"Oh, I met Enishi. He's…nice." Kaoru repied with a slight frown. Kamatari and Misao quickly left their states of perpetual bliss to share a look.

"Nice? As in 'he has a _great personality'_" Misao asked.

"Or, Nice as in '_next please!'_" Kamatari asked. Kaoru's brow furrowed even more as she before she replied.

"He's just, nice. He's got great looks, he's charming, a perfect gentleman really…but he's oh I don't know…efficient. He's an architect, very business centric, hasn't been in many relationships, plans to go to Italy soon. Oh, he's taking me out to an Italian restaurant tonight. He says it's modern, they play live music but still serve authentic Italian." She bit her lip in thought while the others contemplated her description of him.

"Well, he sounds like quite a man, my only question is '_why is he single'?_" Kamatari asked with a raised eyebrow. The group got no chance to respond because of the arrival of the bride, groom, and other wedding party attendants including Yukishiro Enishi.

Megumi looked radiant as she walked down the aisle, all the girls did but Megumi stood out in her long white dress made of silk with the bouquet of classic red roses clutched in her hands. In fact the wedding seemed to blur and before any of the guests knew it the wedding party had left for pictures, the cake was eaten, and then Megumi and Sano rode off into the sunset. All in all the wedding went smoothly, even Sano's friend and best man Katsu seemed to have gotten over his hangover and Misao thanked the God of Chocolate profusely for that fact. She then thanked the God of Chocolate for an entirely different reason when Aoshi whispered a question in her ear.

_'Why don't we get you out of that dress, __Misao__?'_

* * *

. 

AN: For the record, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter. Mostly that's because it's more dialogue and less content but I had to end the chapter on that line it felt right. Besides which I got you a second chapter on the same day as the first so I deserve some sort of credit right? Next chapter deals with Kaoru's date AND we meet Kenshin.

I'm sorry if any of you feel I'm moving too quickly but as I said I plan on this being a short piece. I'm thinking around five chapters now, not including an epilogue (two ) and two one-shots for the married couples.

Thank you so much for reading, I'd just gotten out the first chapter and had 28 reads so I hope you haven't gotten bored yet!

Alatre


	3. The Musician

AN: Standard Disclaimers apply.

Honestly, I've had this idea since the first chapter and was content to wait to have it out till my last review 'write more' I can't tell you what made me enjoy the raw simplicity of that review, but it worked. Here's to my third chapter in one night, actually I suppose it is tomorrow now.

Alatre

* * *

World Spins Madly On

The restaurant was immaculate, the high arched ceilings, sconces decorating the wall, a purely modern feel; high walls of cement and glass, a fortress in its own right. The building complemented Yukishiro Enishi and his style. From the moment Kaoru entered she noticed that. He had seemed to melt into his surroundings yet still managed to stand out. A regal bone structure, perfectly arched brows and a cool demeanor accentuated by his dimly shaded lenses the man could have been carved from the very stone of the building.

Kaoru had finally figured out what was wrong with the setting, with Enishi. They weren't apart of each others worlds. Men like Enishi wanted vacations to the Swiss Alps, and women dressed straight from classy magazines. They went to wine tastings because they were classic. They drove fancy cars and lived in houses of cement and glass. Kaoru on the other hand wanted lazy Sunday mornings sleeping in, comfy jeans and an old sweatshirt cuddled on a lived in couch. Her house was cluttered it smelt like candles, flowers, earth, and the crisp scent of linen. She spent her days laughing not to work her way up in life but for the simple joy of life. She would stay, however, enjoy her blind date because Enishi had been nothing less than a gentleman and she would never scoff in the face of kindness, even if it was brought about only for the sake of propriety.

They had been seated at what Kaoru had been readily assured by Enishi was the V.I.P house seating. Where he quipped they wouldn't be bothered by _'any riff-raff or the live band the owner always le__ts __play'._He then excused himself to go have a talk with the manager to be sure everything was ready.Looking down through plates of sheet glass which separated her from the bar and live music and to Kaoru a sense of warm ambience and welcome, Kaoru wished she could be amidst that crowd listening to the music the red-headed guitar player seemed to be enthralling everyone with. As if he had heard her thought the musician looked up and locked his warm purple eyes with her longing cobalt eyes. Kaoru felt sparks run up and down her spine as his eyes seemed to swirl with gold. She could have sworn he nodded at her when she put her hand up nearly touching the glass.

The moment was short lived as Enishi returned and she realized she couldn't have seen the musician's eye color from so far away after all no one had purple eyes and it was just as unlikely that he had seen her. Enishi didn't realize that she wasn't paying attention and when she zoned back in he was assuring her she'd love everything he'd had prepared and he hoped she didn't mind that he'd '_taken the liberty of ordering for the both of them'_ to which she responded _'of course not, it's a pleasure to not have to think for a change.'_ Apparently, he hadn't caught her sarcasm and gave her a cool smile. She replied with a smile that was barely a grimace in return hating the condescending nature of his demeanor.

"What do you think of the building Kaoru?" Enishi asked once the second course arrived. It was another Italian dish she couldn't pronounce and would have no want to should it taste like the first. The food was good, it was after all a five star restaurant, but it had no life or love in it. She'd had better meals sitting with her brother in front of the t.v. when the only edible food they could scrounge up was mac and cheese with fishsticks.

"It's nice, but…cold. It has that modern feel of glass and cement, very clean." Kaoru replied. She gave a slight smile at using the same word she'd described Enishi as too her friends in description of the building but if the adjective fits. She wondered how Misao and Kamatari were or where they were but she didn't dare venture to who they were with or _what _they were doing. Something's it was better to not know.

"I am the architect of this building, and many of the surrounding buildings." He replied not noticing or perhaps not caring that Kaoru had a distaste of the building. In fact his reply didn't relate at all back to her and she got the feeling once again that he was talking at her instead of too her. He then made a deprecating gesture towards the lower level of the building, the bar area Kaoru had so wanted to join moments ago.

"The owner's son added that unfortunate eyesore; he seemed to think the place needed a different feel." He said the word feel as if it made his skin crawl; which was amusing because the entire night had made Kaoru's skin crawl. She was wondering just how big Enishi had designed the women's bathroom windows to be when Enishi's cell rang.

"Forgive me my dear, but I must take this." He moved down the hall to a back room while Kaoru slouched back with her hands over her eyes. Another reason she disliked Enishi, he had yet to say her name. Always 'my dear' or ' the lady' it was enough to drive her mad. She wondered if dessert would be much better. She removed her hands from her face and looked down to the bar. The crowd had left and the musician seemed to be strumming along for his own amusement while looking up at her. He smiled and she couldn't help but grin back.

When Enishi came back he apologized, calmly stating that he had to go to his office and help one of his staff run drafts or some other sort of anti-climactic problem. Kaoru had stopped paying attention waiting for Enishi to dismiss her so she could end this nightmare date. She didn't even mind that they hadn't reached dessert yet. She'd just go to an ice cream shop on the way home and that would be that. She had been craving a banana split with extra hot fudge since this date started and couldn't wait to get one. She had never been a fan of decadent desserts or decadent anything really.

When Enishi told her he'd paid the chef for a full four course meal and insisted she enjoy dessert, tiramisu, brought to her in what looked like an oversized martini glass she politely accepted it and did her best to _not_ pour the slightly bitter treat on his head. Though she wondered how coolly he would brush off that particular indiscretion. He kissed her cheek and walked briskly from the room. She waited until she had seen him leave the building to take the dessert down into the bar area and soaked up the ambiance she'd waited the entire night to feel. She took another bite of the tiramisu then promptly set it down at the bar. She wandered through the small groups of people varying in activity; some telling active tales, some staring deep into each others eyes. Then found a comfortable looking chair next to a love seat and small table. She got so caught up in the mood that she closed her eyes and didn't notice when the musician stopped strumming his guitar.

"Now why would a man leave his pretty girlfriend to be stolen by the wiles of others?" The red-headed musician had sat himself on the low table in front of Kaoru and she had somehow failed to notice. She opened her bright blues eyes and smiled in amusement at the mirth filled eyes of the guitar player. She took him in from the slightly rumpled blue dress shirt to the casual yet dressy slacks with a blazer for a bit of added style, all in all the man was gorgeous from his long red ponytail to the brilliant sparkling purple eyes which she could have sworn just sparked gold.

"Come to steal me with your wiles?" She asked her eyebrow arching to fit the mischievous timbre of her voice. The man widened his impossibly amethyst eyes at the suggestion.

"Not I. I'm simply the musician setting the theme music to the pretty girlfriend's nightly rendezvous with some devious man full of wiles." His soft voice was filled with such good humor that Kaoru found herself enraptured. She let out the sigh she'd been holding since she'd first been enshrouded by Enishi's antics and giggled despite herself.

"No, clever musician, you are perfectly full of wiles. You are the attractive and highly charming musician who woos the pretty girlfriends and in the end breaks their hearts," She replied with a knowing smile; resting her hand lightly under her chin. He grinned at her in boyish delight and responded,

"Ah, defeated by a cultural stereotype. Well, then pretty girlfriend, might I steal you with my wiles for some ice cream? There is a devious and utterly wonderful parlor down the street." She contemplated her response before giving him a half grin and staring him straight in the eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm no pretty girlfriend, you see I'm no girlfriend at all." He gave her a curious glance and smiled.

"A blind date then?"

"Mmhmm" She replied with all the enthusiasm Enishi had stimulated on their date.

"I should have figured. He was all wrong for you, you know, well I'm sure you now know."She raised her eyebrow at that, she knew why she and Enishi didn't fit but how would he?

"I saw you, in the V.I.P room, I like to call that the cold box. You're energy is so warm, free and innocent, you don't belong caged up in there. I could barely see you but I could feel how much you wanted to be out here in the warmth. No, he was all wrong for you." His purple eyes had gone strangely serious and she found herself enthralled by him. She gave him a sad little smile that told him the truth of his words and asked the million dollar question.

"Then who is right for me?" She gave him a bitter half smile and this time she swore she saw the gold flecks in his eyes,

"I am, I'm perfect for you. So, why don't you go on a perfectly visible date with me?"

She laughed at the casual lilting tone in his voice and gave him another devious grin.

"I shouldn't, after all you're a musician, and you'll only break my heart." She responded with both teasing and wonder at his response. Though she'd never admit it, she was intrigued.

He smiled at her in reassurance and gave her a conspiring wink, then leaned forward till his scarlet hair was mixing with her dark locks and his mouth was right next to her ear sending the most delicious shivers down her spine as he whispered ,

"I'm a musician as a hobby, but I'm truly a cook." He pulled back and his eyes twinkled with humor though his face was entirely serious. She stared back before lowering her head till her bangs covered her eyes and she let out a sigh,

"Then I really shouldn't." He frowned slightly before tilting her head up with one warm palm. She had pulled her bottom lip through her teeth and was nibbling on it until he rubbed his thumb lightly across it making her gasp,

"Why not?" He asked softly. Her large blue eyes fixed on him as she answered softly,

"Because you're perfect for me." She gently cradled his hand against her face for a moment as they shared a small smile then she stood up with determination and walked three steps away, and then she pivoted on her heel to face him with an unwavering glance. "What's your name?" She asked softly. Her head tilted to the side as she reached out one delicate hand towards his.

"Kenshin Himura, and yours?" She giggled as he took her hand and lightly kissed the knuckles,

_"Kaoru Kamiya, and I'd love to have ice cream with you Kenshin."_

* * *

AN: So, my third of the night, well my third without sleep. It's technically a new day and I should be in bed, well, I'm on my bed with this nifty laptop but still. I'm off to sleep. Forgive any mistakes should you read this before I get to check it for the third time it's 2:30 AM but I want this up before I go to sleep.

I really like where this chapter went it's been in my head all day and I think it turned out well.

I truly hope to get some responses from anyone of you lovely readers, after all the only reason I have this out so quick was because xXoro-chanXx decided I should write more.

Sometimes I don't get how my mind works. Oh well.

Thank you for reading and please review

Alatre


End file.
